


Seven Days

by Tirenminsu (Tiramisseun)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Archer! Jaemin, Fluff, M/M, Seven Days AU, Student council president! Renjun, but important at the same time, emotional constipaton, everyone else in the tags are minor ??, you dont have to read seven days to read this uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiramisseun/pseuds/Tirenminsu
Summary: Chenle finally separates himself from Jisung, but Jaemin guesses it wouldn’t last long, “Every Monday he says ‘yes ’ to anyone who confesses to him,” He repeats what Jeno has said, “At the end of the week he’ll say exactly this,” He fake coughs,” ‘ I couldn’t fall in love with you, let’s break up .’ ” He imitates---or at least that’s what Jaemin thinks he’s doing.Jaemin stares at them, “Wow, what a dick.”





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing wouldn't be possible without the help of my mutuals on twitter to help me get motivated !! uwu This has been stuck in my mind for a MONTH and I'm glad I can finally write it out ! whoop whoop !!
> 
> ++ huge thanks for Cheryl for proof-reading this mess !! I owe you a lot uwu
> 
> Scream JaemRen[Jen] at me on Twitter !! : [ @tirenminsu ](https://twitter.com/tirenminsu)

_Monday_

 

It should be easy, Jaemin supposes.

Falling in love and all that ‘teenager’ things---it should be easy. It’s not that he’s actively seeking out to find love---he rarely thinks about it, even. But it’s hard to not get so curious about it when almost every one of his classmates would discuss and talk about it in the classroom as if it’s a never ending fad. They talk about this whole process of falling in love and falling out of it as if it’s a normal cycle---a part of their everyday lives.

From what he’s heard from other guys, liking someone would just be looking at her face, followed by her hair all the way to her chest, and then down to her legs. It’s superficial, Jaemin can admit, but it’s part of human nature----to like someone by their appearance; to become absolutely superficial when it comes to love.

Jaemin doesn’t get it---he really doesn’t. Just like any other high schooler, he’s had girlfriends before---some even say the amount of confessions he’s gotten are twice or thrice the amount a normal high schooler should even get. But, in his opinion, there wasn’t really anything that would differentiate each one of them from the other---other than their appearance and personalities. The experience of dating them, to be frank, was all the same. Nothing was exciting---though, Jaemin thinks, he’s partly to blame for that anyways.

Being someone who dislikes seeing people cry and seeing people upset or disappointed, Jaemin never turns down any of the confessions he’s gotten. He would accept them, wholeheartedly looking forward to the experience, only to feel empty as soon as a week or so passes by. It’s all too similar, so to say. Those girls who dated him tried too hard and, Jaemin supposes, he didn’t try as hard as they did---couldn’t keep up with their expectations. It was a good thing that those girls had parted ways with him, understanding his feelings that--- at the end of the day, maybe archery is the only one he’s completely interested in and is in love with.

Jaemin sighs, maybe it’s just a concept he’ll never understand.

“Contact Hina,” Jeno suddenly says, sliding into the chair in front of Jaemin.

“What?” Jaemin asks, surprised. “Why?” He furrows his brows in confusion.

“Because we’re going to borrow you today?” Jeno rolls his eyes, stating it as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world, “You know how she gets when you don’t update her about your schedule and stuff,” He wrinkles his nose in distaste, “I don’t want to get on her bad side again.” He shudders, probably recalling his experience. Jaemin laughs.

It’s not that Jeno hates Hina or anything---Hina’s a sweet girl, really. It was just a frightening experience for both Jisung and Jeno to get bombarded with messages from Hina---who almost seemed like she was out for blood that time--- regarding Jaemin’s whereabouts and his activities without asking Jaemin himself. Not to mention, getting confronted---scolded, really--- at school on how they should be ‘at home by 7pm’ or how they should ‘bring Jaemin back safely’ isn’t exactly the best thing to experience.

Jaemin rolls his eyes, “I can’t go,” He states,”I have archery practice today,” He explains, sighing. “For the whole week actually, didn’t I tell you guys that already?” Jaemin points out with an eyebrow raised.

“Uhm,” Jeno thinks about it for a moment, ”No..?” Jeno replied, uncertain, “Either you didn’t or we completely dismissed it,” Jeno shrugs.

“Wow,” Jaemin drawls, ”You’re such a great friend, you know that?” Jaemin exclaims sarcastically, crossing his arms.

“Well, it’s not like we can force you to join us now,” Jeno leans against the wall behind him, his head resting on the window, “But have you at least told Hina about that? You might’ve forgotten to tell her too.” He side glances at Jaemin.

“Thanks for worrying but we already broke up though,” Jaemin closes his notebook, sighing.

Jeno leans closer, “ _When_?” He questions.

Jaemin squints for a while, “Did I also not tell you guys that?” Jaemin confusedly ask, backtracking to the things he did after the break up---which is his normal routine, nothing had changed much besides the fact that he didn’t get a ‘ _Good Morning_ ’ text from her anymore. Either nothing much had changed or he just didn’t notice much, really. “We broke up a week ago, or so,” Jaemin shrugs.

Jeno sighs loudly, leaning back against the wall, “This is why your girlfriends fall out of love,” Jaemin rolls his eyes at this declaration, “You don’t spend enough time and energy for them.”

“Sorry?” Jaemin offers, unsure if that’s even something he should say---he doesn’t even know what to say---it’s not like he can deny Jeno’s declaration anyway, “I just really don’t get it?” He shrugs before squinting, propping his chin in the palm of his left hand, “What do you know about spending enough time and energy anyway?” He raises a brow. To his knowledge---and as Jeno’s best friend since they were six---there had only been one person who Jeno dated and Jaemin didn’t even know who it was----he never told him.

Jeno scoffs, “Excuse you, I know quite a lot about it,” Jeno looks at him pointedly, “You, on the other hand, should know even more about this than I do.”

“It’s not like I wanted to date them anyways, you know that,” Jaemin stretches, yawning in the process, “The problem is that,” Jaemin sighs, ”They assume I’ll put in the same effort as they would when they know that I don’t have feelings for them---I try, really,” He reasons out, ”But I guess it isn’t enough?” Jaemin glances at the window outside. Below he sees Jisung with his boyfriend--- _Chenle_ \---talking to someone. Jisung seems to have noticed---or felt, rather---him looking and looks up. Jaemin sends him a smile while doing finger hearts and air kisses---he laughs when he sees Jisung shudder and look away.

“Not enough, huh?” Jaemin hears Jeno faintly whisper but he doesn’t ask about it when he sees Jeno staring outside the window and looking at Jisung---at least he  _assumes_ it’s them, they were the only ones there anyways. Jaemin watches the three of them, Chenle suddenly hugs this person---a bright smile plastered on his face before tugging Jisung away, Jisung looks back up at them and waves shyly before following his boyfriend.

Ah, young love, Jaemin sighs, it’s cute, he thinks. But he may be a little bit biased as he thinks anything that Jisung does is cute---and Chenle is cute too, so by simple logic, anything that they both do is cute. Even if they were both too sweet for their own good.

Jaemin wouldn’t mind if he were to experience that.

“Stuff like that though,” Jaemin sighs, he sees Jeno glance at him curiously, “You’ll never know when you’ll fall in love.” Jeno, glances back outside from where the trio was a while ago and sighs.

“That’s true.”

Jaemin looks at the sky.

The sky is in a wonderful shade of blue today.

* * *

 

“It’s today right?” Jisung suddenly brings up, Jaemin’s not quite sure about what he’s talking about.

It’s currently their lunch break, Jaemin finds himself seated in a circle on the rooftop along with Chenle, Jisung, and Jeno. Usually, he and Jeno would eat their lunch in the cafeteria or in their own classroom---but days like these, the rare days where Chenle and Jisung had their schedules free----since they use the spare time that they get either studying for a quiz or practicing stuff for their club---they’d hangout and eat like this on the rooftop.

It  _should_ be against the rules, actually, but thanks to Chenle and his ‘connections’---Jaemin isn’t sure if they are legitimate connections or if Chenle just bribed someone and hid it under the guise of ‘connections’----they are able to hangout here when they can.

“Today?” Jaemin asks, swallowing his food, not quite getting what Jisung is pertaining to.

Chenle brightens up, detaching himself from Jisung to properly look at him----he was leaning against Jisung before----and a bright smile on his face, “Oh yeah!” He exclaims, ”Today is the day Renjun-hyung will say ‘yes’ again, right?” He blurts out, almost telepathically reading Jisung’s mind. Jaemin was almost tempted to coo on how cute it was---the way their minds connects, it never fails to amuse him.

Jaemin racks his mind if he remembers any particular guy named Renjun---he tries his best, really, but all that comes to him are the other times Jisung and Chenle had mentioned the guy; and even then, he doesn’t really remember much details about him or the conversation.

“Who’s this Renjun guy?” Jaemin inquires, taking the moment to finally be able to ask who this  _‘Renjun’_ is. Chenle suddenly looks at him like he’s grown another head while Jisung wrinkles his nose at Jaemin, looking at him with distaste.

Jaemin hears Jisung mumble, “As expected.” Before Chenle releases a wild laugh.

Jaemin still doesn’t get it.

“So, Who’s this Renjun guy and what’s with him and today?” Jaemin repeats---it makes Chenle howl in laughter, his high pitched laughter like a dolphin.

Jisung rolls his eyes, “You have always been busy with Archery everytime there’s a student assembly, right?” Jisung states, “Renjun-hyung is the student council president----and you should have probably known that by now if only you weren’t such an arrowhead,” Chenle almost chokes before he tackles Jisung into a hug---a hug that is completely welcomed by Jisung---and laughs against Jisung’s chest.

“Yeah, okay,” Jaemin tries to remember if he’s even seen the student council president and gives up when he realises that he probably has but never paid attention to it, “So what’s with him and today?”

Jeno coughs from his side, “It means he’s going to say ‘yes’ to whoever confesses to him today.” It’s supposed to be helpful, really, but this leaves Jaemin with even more questions.

“So?” Jaemin raises an eyebrow, “What’s the big deal?” He stresses.

“He’s like you, Hyung,” It’s Jisung who answers, “But better.”

Suddenly, he doesn’t know any Jisung.

Jaemin hears Jeno chuckle beside him---he gasps in fake offense at this treachery, “How is he even like me?”

Jeno laughs, “Trust me, he’s nowhere like you.” He shakes his head. Where do all these information coming from and why is he hearing it only now?

Chenle finally separates himself from Jisung, but Jaemin guesses it wouldn’t last long, “Every Monday he says  _‘yes_ ’ to anyone who confesses to him,” He repeats what Jeno has said, “At the end of the week he’ll say exactly this,” He fake coughs,” ‘  _I couldn’t fall in love with you, let’s break up ._ ’ ” He imitates---or at least that’s what Jaemin thinks he’s doing.

Jaemin stares at them, “Wow, what a dick.” 

“He isn’t though.” Jisung defends, scoffing at him.

Jaemin lifts a brow, “And you know that, how?”

Suddenly, Jisung turns red, “I, uhm, I,” He stutters, his cheeks flaming up as he fixes his stare on the ground with wide eyes. Chenle laughs while clinging onto Jisung’s arm, his other hand poking Jisung’s cheeks.

For the lack of response, it’s Chenle who answers, “Because Renjun-hyung is really sweet, you can’t hate him!”

Jaemin sighs at them---that statement doesn’t really give him the explanation or answer he’s looking for---he probably would never understand them. Maybe it’s part of the soulmate culture that they have.

“Well,” Jisung finally says, clearing his throat. His cheeks are a little less red now. “We better go first, our classrooms are much further than yours,” He cleans up their mess as Chenle tries to look for something in his bag.

“Here!” Chenle exclaims, once he finds it. He shows it to them---it’s a key. “It’s the key to the rooftop!” He explains,”I’ll tell Renjun-hyung to drop by your classroom later!” He says, giving it to Jeno.

Jeno stares at the key, his eyes darting back and forth between it and Chele. Almost hesitantly, takes the key from Chenle. He seems to ponder about it for a few moments before he turns to Jaemin before saying, “You do it.” He throws the key towards Jaemin, making him flail to catch it.

“What---why?” Jaemin asks confusedly, looking at the three of them who’s already standing by the door.

“Since you can’t come with us later, at least lock it up for us, right?” Jeno smirks with the two kids grinning wildly.

“Have fun, Hyung!” Chenle waves dramatically.

“He’s just going to lock up the door? Why’re you guys being so dramatic?” Jisung questions but Chenle just pulls him out. The door closes behind him and that’s it.

Jaemin shakes his head,  _those kids...really._

He packs his things before he decides to stay there for a while---without anyone there, it was the peaceful type of silence. The sun is up but it’s hidden by the clouds so it wasn’t too hot from where he’s sitting. He moves to the side to lean against the wall.

He doesn’t understand how someone who could break up so easily with people wouldn’t be hated----how they’d still be seen as  _sweet_ even.

Jaemin has never been curious about this Renjun guy---who apparently is the student council president---heck, he doesn’t even have an idea who he is. But Jaemin can’t help but feel a little bit curious on the guy, on what kind of person that he is. Everything he knows about Renjun contradicts with each other.

 _“He’s like you, Hyung.”_ He remembers Jisung say.

But surely...he’s a better person than this Renjun, right?

Suddenly, the door slowly opens to his side. Jaemin suddenly had the need to stand--- _what if it was a teacher? Holy fuck---_

“Chenle?” A soft voice calls out, Jaemin sighs in relief. “Chenle, are you still here?” The person lets the door close behind him, not noticing Jaemin.

From what Jaemin could see, the boy is shorter than him and has soft brown hair. He’s probably a year or two younger, Jaemin assumes.

“Chenle?” He calls out again, Jaemin fake coughs, making the boy suddenly turn around and---

 _Holy shit_ ,  _he’s cute_ , was his first thought. With the boy’s brows furrowed into the middle, his brown eyes looking directly at Jaemin’s, his cute lips into a pout. Cute isn’t even the right word----  _beautiful_ suits him better.

“What’s your name?” Jaemin suddenly blurts out.

 _God, he’s embarrassing_. Jaemin wants to slap himself to another dimension.

“I--what?” The boy looks at him with brows furrowed in confusion,“You,” The boy hesitates, “ You don’t know who I am?” He says, sounding genuinely surprised.

Jaemin darts his face from the ground to the boy, “Uhm, should I even know who you are?”

The boy breaks out into a smile, “No, it’s fine, I’m just surprised, that’s all!” He extends a hand, “My name’s Huang Renjun!”

 _Ah, that’s why,_  Jaemin silently thinks to himself.

Jaemin reaches back his hand, “Sorry I didn’t recognise you,” He smiles sheepishly, grasping Renjun's smaller hands, “I’m Na Jaemin," He smiles widely, "But you can call me yours.” He winks.

Jaemin swears he has never seen someone roll their eyes so fast before.

Renjun cringes in embarrassment, groaning in frustration as he buries his face in his hands. “That was so horrible, oh my god,” Jaemin could see the tips of Renjun’s ears slightly tint in red. Renjun looks back at him with an embarrassed smile and Jaemin would be lying if he didn’t say it was disarming. “Was that even a confession?” He says in disbelief, “If it is, that’s surely one of the most embarrassing ones I’ve ever heard,” He slightly shakes his head with a smile. “What are you even doing here?”

“Ah!” Jaemin remembers, fishing the keys from the pockets of his pants, “I was supposed to lock the door but you arrived before I had to do so.”

Renjun lights up in recognition, taking the keys from Jaemin, “Oh, so you’re Chenle’s friend?” He questions, tilting his head slightly to the side, “I didn’t know he had other friends around my age?”

This catches Jaemin’s attention, “You’re my age?” He blurts out, which seems to be the wrong choice since Renjun blinks at him. Once. Twice. His lips forming into a thin line.

He groans again, “I swear, what kind of friends is that kid even befriending?”

“Hey you can’t blame me,” Jaemin defends himself, “You’re short, okay---”

“Shut it--”

“But it’s cute! You can fit nicely in my arms!” Jaemin smiles brightly, “Perfectly, even!” He extends his arms to show it.

Renjun just groans, rolling his eyes, “You’re so cheeky, I can’t believe this,” He says, shaking his head, but Jaemin knows he isn’t irritated with the smile on his face.

“So,” Jaemin fake coughs, “Has someone already confessed to you?”

“Hmm?” Renjun hums before looking at him, “Confessed? Oh, none yet.” He moves next to Jaemin to stand in the shade, Jaemin hears him mumble something about the weather being nice.

“Are you actually fine with anyone?" Jaemin puzzles, brows furrowed, "Don’t you have a specific type?” It’s weird if he didn’t---no, not weird, more like _unusual._

“I guess I am?” Renjun wonders, he crosses an arm across his chest and he bites on his thumb with the other, “I don’t really have a type? I mean, you can’t really tell what’s your type by just looking at their face, right?” Renjun glances at him, “That’s the whole point of the seven days though----to get to know them enough to know if you’re compatible with them.” Renjun stares at him for a moment before smiling, “I like your face though?”

Jaemin stares at Renjun----not knowing what to make of his answers. It’s unusual, if Jaemin could be honest with himself. He’s interesting---Renjun, that is.

Suddenly, like a flash of lightning, Jaemin had an impulse.

“Then why don’t you go out with me?” Jaemin flashes Renjun his best smile. If Jaemin could be honest, he’s only doing it to see Renjun’s reaction. How Renjun would react.

Renjun opens his mouth to say something, but his phone suddenly rings, cutting him off. He checks it, fiddling with it for a few seconds before looking back at Jaemin. He walks up to Jaemin, pinching his cheek.

“You better go back to your classroom or you’ll be late,” Renjun reminds him, flashing a smile. Jaemin was about to add something when he realises---

 _Fuck, he hasn’t finished homework yet_.

He immediately grabs his things from the ground before waving at Renjun and saying words of thanks.

He faintly hears Renjun say, _“See you later!”_

* * *

Jaemin breathes in deeply. He lifts the bow up, barely above his head, and draws the string back eye level. He stares at his target---the red dot in the middle of the target where three arrows had already landed---with only an eye open. He exhales slowly before letting go of his arrow. The arrow hits the middle and Jaemin closes his eyes for a second, lowering his bow, before he smiles happily, jumping slightly as he slightly fist thumps the air. A quadruple arrow shots hitting the target almost exactly where he pinpoints it again----he’s proud of himself. He’s doing great, he thinks. There really is no happier feeling than being able to make a land on where he wants it to---at least to him, anyways.

Archery has always been something exciting and thrilling for Jaemin. Not only is it fun, but the self-satisfaction that he gets when he’s able to successfully accomplish his goal---it makes his heart flutter in happiness. Other days, his goal would be able to hit an apple a day---depending on where he places it. Other days, he would be training to hit a certain point on the target---even if it isn’t in the middle. But there are days where he just wants to do archery----it’s fun, really. As much as some people don’t understand why or how----like most of his past girlfriends did, they never really tried to get into it so they’d always be left watching Jaemin shooting arrows (but Jaemin would catch them fiddling with their phone not paying attention, he doesn’t mind----he can’t blame them after all)-----there’s something about archery that just lifts him up----like how dancing does for Jeno and Jisung, or singing for Chenle.

He suddenly hears someone clapping---there isn’t supposed to be anyone left, it’s way past club hours----so when he turns around and sees Renjun by the door---clapping with his hands in a way that makes him look posh---Jaemin is genuinely surprised.

“That was great!” Renjun greets him, a smile on his face. Jaemin shyly smiles back and bows slightly in response to his unexpected guest, still trying to catch his breath. Renjun squints at the target, “Four shots in the middle, huh?” He looks at Jaemin with a sly smile. ”Aren’t you an impressive one?” Renjun slightly bumps him, almost teasingly so.

Jaemin looks at the target, “I guess so,” He comments, putting a hand on his waist, “Well,” Jaemin grins, leaning slightly closer to Renjun, “Did I impress you?”

“Mhmm,” Renjun hums, looking away, “You have to try harder than that if you want to impress me.” He says, going down to the field and towards the target.

Jaemin chuckles, “Tell me when you’ll be watching next time then,” He follows to retrieve his arrows, catching up to the smaller boy, “I’ll be impressing you.”

Renjun huffs, shaking his head a little, “You wish you could.”

“Oh?” Jaemin perks up, side stepping in front of Renjun, making the boy pause from walking, “Is that a challenge?” He smiles mischievously.

Renjun looks up at him, dark brown orbs staring straight at him, the side of his mouth quirking up, “What’s in it for me?” Renjun challenges, crossing his arms. It makes him look cute and tiny, Jaemin almost wanted to poke his cheeks like he constantly does with Jisung.

“Me.” Jaemin replies with no hesitation.

Renjun blinks, breathing in deeply before rolling his eyes, a laugh escaping his lips as he steps to the side. Jaemin lets his eyes follow the boy, "That’s hardly worth a prize, you know?” He challenges before he pauses in his tracks, exhaling a breath before glancing back at Jaemin. “I mean---I don’t mean---“

Jaemin laughs, patting the smaller guy on the back, “Relax, I get what you mean,” He shakes his head as he goes to the target, pulling out the arrows that punctured it. “If you don’t mind me asking, what brings you here?” He asks nonchalantly. There must be a reason why the student council president would visit a club, right? ”How were you even able to enter? I know Mark had locked the door from the inside in case someone checked.” He looks at Renjun pointedly.

The smaller boy shrugs, “I have keys?” Renjun answers, almost uncertain if he answered correctly, “Chenle borrows the rooftop keys from me and you’re still asking how I was able to enter?” Renjun lifts a brow.

Jaemin stares at him, “Oh?” His eyes widen slightly as he connects the dots in his mind, “You’re the connection Chenle has been mentioning?”

Renjun looks at him confusedly, “I don’t really know what Chenle’s been telling you guys but I guess?” His brows furrows to the center, his head tilting slightly to the side, “How did you even think he got those keys?”

“I don’t know,” Jaemin shrugs, “Bribery? He seems like the type who can—and probably would---- bribe a toy store or something if Jisung said he wanted something that isn’t being sold.”

Renjun stares at him, “I’m not sure if I should be offended or what considering that’s my cousin you’re talking about, but,” Renjun shakes his head slightly, “That does sound like something he’d do, so I can’t really blame you.” He admits, a slight smile on his face. “As for being here,” He shifts the topic back, “Am I not allowed?” Renjun questions.

“Not really?” Jaemin answers, pulling the last arrow before he starts walking back---Renjun walking beside him. “It’s just surprising, I guess.” He admits sheepishly, “I’ve never really seen you come here before,” He stops walking and looks at Renjun, the other does the same. “I’d surely remember a face as pretty as yours.” Jaemin winks.

Renjun, to no surprise at this point, groans in frustration. “You really don’t run out of those remarks, huh?” Jaemin smiles at him sweetly, shaking his head. Renjun rolls his eyes. He looks at the surrounding around them, breathing out a sigh, “I guess I just haven’t been here much since….” He sighs softly.

“Since?” Jaemin presses.

“Since I became the student council president? I guess?” He shrugs, “It isn’t that deep,” Renjun dismisses.

“Well, why don’t you start coming back here?” Jaemin suggests. As far as he’s concerned, there isn’t any harm on having a non-club member come, he supposes, especially when it’s the student council president. Surely, Mark wouldn’t mind, right? On the contrary, the other members might even be more fired up if Renjun would bless his presence to the club---probably. Jaemin still really doesn’t know much about his classmates’ or any of the students’ general thoughts about Renjun.

Renjun stares at him, pausing in his step. This makes Jaemin stop in his tracks and look back at the smaller boy, “And be with sweaty people like you?” He eyes him up and down, scrunching his nose, “No thanks.” Renjun huffs before walking straight ahead---only to pause in his step again, sighing, “I mean, it’s not that I—“

“Then why not in the morning?” Jaemin interrupts him, “Or after club hours?” Jaemin suggests out loud, “I’m usually the only one here most of those times.”

Renjun looks away, “I’d rather not.” He rubs his hands together.

Jaemin grins at him, walking back towards the boy, “Oh?” He exclaims, “Is it because you can’t handle me?” He teases, leaning down slightly, a sly smile on his face.

Renjun just stares at him before huffing, “Please,” He rolls his eyes, pushing Jaemin’s face by the forehead with two fingers, “If I can handle the school itself, I could handle you just fine.”

“Really?” Jaemin lifts a brow as he crosses his arms, “Prove it.”

“Nah,” Renjun side steps and starts walking again, “It’s not really worth it.”

“Ah!” Jaemin exclaims, clutching his chest dramatically. Renjun pauses to look back, he crosses his arms as he looks at Jaemin. “That hurts, Renjunnie,” He could see Renjun roll his eyes, “This could be a fatal blow!” He dramatically puts his other hand over his forehead---and he knows it looks ridiculous with a bow and arrows he’s holding. “You should help me recover.”

Renjun lifts a brow before approaching him, taking the arrows from his grasp, “Yeah, and how, exactly?”

Jaemin leans forward, smirking, “By giving me your number, perhaps?”

Renjun, for what seemed like the nth time, groans, “You’re really going at it, huh?” He crosses his arms before holding out his hand, “Give me your phone.”

Jaemin splutters in surprised---he didn’t think Renjun would really give it, “It’s in my bag,” He says.

Renjun takes the bow from him, “Then go and get it,” He says, hugging the bow---and it’s cute since the bow looks too big in comparison. “And change already while you’re at it, okay?” He scrunches his nose to make a point. “I’ll put these,” He looks up at the bow and slightly wiggles the arrows. “In their proper places, okay?’

Jaemin gets the biggest urge to boop Renjun’s nose. It’s cute. “Alright, alright,” Jaemin chuckles, “I’ll do just that then, Mr. President,” Jaemin teases, running to the changing area of the club room, “Don’t leave me behind though!” He calls out before entering the room.

“I’ll try my best not to!” Renjun yells---loud enough for him to hear, but soft enough not to let the whole school—and whoever is left in it---hear him.

Jaemin smiles as he locks the door. He tries to hurry himself in changing clothes—not wanting to let Renjun wait him for long.

If Jaemin could be honest, he finds it weird that Renjun---someone whom he just met earlier this day---would be willing to wait for him; not only that, but also to come visit him after club hours.

Surely, it was only a mere coincidence, right?

With how many duties and responsibilities being a part of the student council has----or at least he assumes so----he can’t exactly believe that Renjun just went to their club for no reason. He probably had something to discuss with Mark—the club president--- but saw Jaemin instead.  
Either way, Jaemin didn’t mind Renjun’s presence in any way.

Once Jaemin finished changing back into his uniform and has completely but hastily folded his archery clothes, he immediately grabs his things---double checking his locker to see if he has left anything, when he sees none he immediately walks back outside.

Jaemin sees Renjun sitting on the wooden floor, fiddling with his phone. His footsteps must have been heard as Renjun looks up to him in acknowledgement. Jaemin extends a hand to help him stand up and Renjun gladly accepts it. The smaller boy pats his back to remove dust and dirt that might have stuck onto his clothes. Jaemin observes how Renjun straightens and fixes his clothes to look tidier than he already was—which made no sense, if Jaemin could be honest, it wasn’t like other students would mind seeing Renjun a little bit dishevelled—and that isn’t even the proper word to describe Renjun right now; Renjun’s appearance is still as pristine as earlier when they met at lunch.

Jaemin guesses it’s probably one of those student council thing or something.

Renjun smiles at him, “Ready to go?”

“Yep,” Jaemin smiles back, putting his hands inside his pockets. They both check if there’s any lights left turned on, doors open, bows and arrows not in their proper places before they left, locking up the club room.

“I’m guessing you guys—or rather, you,” Renjun looks pointedly at Jaemin, once Jaemin fished out the keys from his pocket, “Don’t have any plans on returning those keys like how other clubs do, huh?”

“It’s not like we have to, right?” Jaemin glances at Renjun, locking up the door with the key.

“It’s not ideal to leave it with club members,” Renjun admits, “But if Mark trusts you with it, then I guess it’s fine.”

 “Mhmm,” Jaemin hums, a smile on his face, “Even if you need to get it, you have to get it from me first,” He lifts the key up eye level, letting it dangle from his finger, looking at it before looking back at Renjun, “I think you’ll be having a hard time reaching it though.”  
  
Renjun gapes at him, his lips pressed together. As if by reflex, Renjun hits him by the stomach, Jaemin barely felt it but he still yelps in the action, throwing an arm around his stomach. "I will seriously place you into a choke hold," Renjun threatens, the sides of his lips upturned into a slight smile.

"Sure," Jaemin tries to recover, straightening himself, "As long as I'm in your arms."

Jaemin is sure that Renjun was trying not to scream on how he's grinding his teeth despite the annoyed smile on his face. Suddenly, Renjun's phone rings again. The boy takes it out from his pocket, checking it before sighing, "I need to go," He frowns.

"So soon?" Jaemin begins to walk as Renjun follows, swiping and typing on his phone.

"Yeah," Renjun looks up, "I still have to buy some art materials since I'm running out of it," He explains, Jaemin hums at this information, "Let's just go back home together tomorrow, okay?"

Jaemin hums-- _wait, what?_

"Wha--"

"Oh!" Renjun exclaims, "Your phone!" He quickly reminds, holding out his empty hand. Jaemin hands Renjun his phone from his pocket as Renjun hands his to Jaemin.

Jaemin stares at it dumbly. 

Noticing this, Renjun snickered, "Give me your number," Renjun states and it clicks into Jaemin's mind. Jaemin quickly types in his number, contemplating whether or not to properly name the contact. In the end, he decides to type in  _"Yours"_. He snickers, surely Renjun would guess who this was, right?

"Here," Renjun says, handing his phone back as Jaemin does the same. "I'll see you tomorrow then," He adds---and it sounds like a promise. He waves at Jaemin as he heads to the other side---the shopping district. Jaemin waves back and watches until Renjun is out of his sight. 

Jaemin sighs as he walks towards the opposite direction.

If he could be honest, it's quite weird. They only met earlier and had their first and proper conversation. Renjun is definitely a stranger person than he seems to be---not that, Jaemin minds. But it's just unusual, and maybe a little out of his expectation for Renjun---the student council president that everyone but Jaemin apparently knows about---would ask and exchange numbers with him fast, not to mention the promise of going home together.

Isn't this friendship a little too fast?

_“Then why don’t you go out with me?”_

Jaemin stops in his tracks, glancing at the direction Renjun went to.

 _He couldn't have taken me seriously, right?_  Jaemin wonders.

Suddenly, his phone rings.

The message read,  _"Take care on your way home!"_  with some cute kaomojis. The contact was named,  _"Your Renjun"_ with a heart beside it.

Jaemin doesn't fight the smile that crosses his lips.


	2. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning calls. Lunch Breaks. Cafes.
> 
> Old Married Couple Bickering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to give a big thanks to Cheryl again for being my proofreader !!! This was a monster to make but !! I'm quite happy with it !! uwu
> 
> Thanks for the support @ mbe, justine, gab, and the renmin nation !! HAHAHAHHA really ;; sobs thank youu aa uwu
> 
> Please enjoy !!!
> 
> You all can consider this my gift to you guys !! uwu
> 
> Scream at me on my twitter !! [ @tirenminsu ](https://twitter.com/tirenminsu) !!!

_Tuesday_

Renjun wakes up early in the morning as he is used to---it’s in his body clock to somehow wake up just as the sun had risen or even before it rises. Today, Renjun wakes up to the slightly warm rays of the sun that shone past the gap of his curtains. He doesn’t mind it. Instead, like clockwork, he takes his phone from the bedside---yawning in the process---and removes it from its charging state.

He turns it on, the blinding light making him groan and squint----fuck, he cusses, realising that he forgot to make the screen dim before he slept. He looks away for a moment before squinting and lowering the brightness, letting his eyes adjust to the screen. He yawns, sitting up and rubbing his eyes off of drowsiness.

He stretches his arms as he takes a glance outside----it looks like it’ll be a nice day, he thinks. He smiles slightly before looking at his phone again. He presses onto the contacts and scrolls until he finds the name he’s looking for----

_Yours._

Renjun’s smile widens. For some reason, this is the first time he had encountered a cheeky guy like him----like Na Jaemin. The ones he used to date----usually the girls----would be really awkward around him. For a guy like Renjun who is silent in nature, that usually doesn’t end well---as it has proved itself until now based on his experience. There were those who are annoyingly touchy and would push Renjun’s boundaries and limits---the ones that Renjun hates the most, if he could be honest.

But he isn’t allowed to. So he’d apologise politely and push them gently away. They would get angry at him----which would lead him to be the one making an effort to get them to accept his apology even though he would honestly just ditch them right on the spot.

But he shouldn’t. He couldn’t.

Na Jaemin though, on the other hand, was naturally smooth---a flirt, basically, is how Renjun would describe him. They were cringey---yes---but they weren’t cringe worthy in a bad way--it was cute, if he could be honest to himself. He didn’t expect for a first meeting to go something as embarrassing as it did, but Renjun would be lying if he said it didn’t amuse him----if Na Jaemin didn’t amuse him.

Renjun chuckles at the memory, immediately sending a text.

_“Good Morning, Jaemin~”_

He simply texts---and it honestly surprises him when not even a second or so later, his phone starts to vibrate with the Moomin ringtone playing; it surprises him even more when he realises that it’s Jaemin who’s calling him, his screen name Yours displaying on his screen.

Renjun answers.

Renjun clears his throat from any signs that he just woke up, “Hello?” He greets tentatively. He hears a small groan of frustration on the other line. Did he make a mistake? Renjun wonders. “Hello?” He calls out again.

“Mhmm,” He hears a throaty hum from the other line. Renjun feels his heartbeat quicken and his ears warm up a little. “Good Morning,” Jaemin finally greets, his deep voice sounding huskier in the morning. Renjun almost feels embarrassed---it’s like he’s experiencing an intimate moment. He hears a faint yawn from the other side---Jaemin probably made the phone face away.

“Good Morning to you too,’” Renjun greets, “You could’ve just texted me back, you know.”

“Texted you back?” Renjun hears confusion in Jaemin’s voice. “You texted me?” He questions.

“Isn’t that why you called?” Renjun blurts, asking back in confusion.

“No?” Jaemin answers, almost hesitantly, “I usually always call the people I date in the morning---” He pauses, “I didn’t wake you up, did I?”

Renjun shakes his head, despite knowing Jaemin won’t see it, “Not really, no,” Renjun assures, “I really just wake up early in the morning to get to school early and do some council work,” He explains, “What about you,” He asks back, glancing at his window and pulling the curtain to one side with his free hand, “I didn’t wake you up did I?”

Jaemin chuckles from the other line, “I’m the one who called you,” He states, “You shouldn’t really be worried about that,” He hums, “Even if you did wake me up, I wouldn't mind hearing your angelic voice.” Renjun could almost hear him smile teasingly through the receiver.

“Ugh,” Renjun groans, pulling his legs to his chest, a hand on his forehead, “Isn’t it too early for that?”

“For what?” Jaemin asks, seemingly innocent.

“Those cheesy lines.” Renjun deadpans, rolling his eyes/

Jaemin laughs, “It’s not exactly a lie, is it?” Renjun hears some shuffling on the other side, “Besides, you like it, don’t you?”

Renjun feels himself flush---his ears and cheeks growing warm, “Ah, really,” He tries to stop the smile that grows on his face, “You’re so insufferable.”

“But you love me.”

Renjun breathes out a laugh.

“You wish.”

“Yeah I do,” Renjun could practically imagine Jaemin grin, his voice a little bit more playful than necessary.

“God,” Renjun groans, “You’re so shameless I almost want to punch you,” Renjun says flatly.

“Want me to go there so you can punch me?” Jaemin replies before Renjun could even apologise, “I’d be blessed to be punched by you.” He teases.

“Okay,” Renjun pauses, “Now you’re just teasing me.” He points out.

“I try my best,” Jaemin quips, “But you always seem to bring out the best in me anyways.”

“Oh my god,” He exclaims in disbelief, “Why did I even answer the call?”

“Because you missed me?” Jaemin suggests.

“Shut up,” Renjun grumbles, “Why are you even awake already?” He questions instead, ”Usually people would be woken up by me,”

“Archery practice,” Jaemin answers simply.

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Jaemin affirms, ”I’d usually be at school by now---but as you can see,” He emphasizes, “I’ve been distracted”

“Yeah, of course,” Renjun rolls his eyes for the nth time, ”It’s my fault for getting you distracted,”

“What can I say?” Jaemin chuckles on the other line, “I can’t exactly ignore an angel.”

“Oh my god,” Renjun emphasizes, “What do you want so you can stop?”

“Hmm,” Jaemin hums, “Why not come to school early?”

Renjun is speechless, “I always go early though?” He answers almost questioningly.

“I mean, right now, let’s meet in the archery club,” Jaemin explains.

“Wouldn’t I be imposing?”

“No,” Jaemin affirms, “I’m always there in the morning.”

“Wow,” Renjun exclaims in surprise, “Your dedication is impressive.”

“Yeah, I’ll be as dedicated to you soon too.”

“God,” Renjun wants to yell, “Please no,”

“Oh?” Jaemin exclaims,”Mr. Huang Renjun can’t handle me?”

Renjun rolls his eyes, scoffing, “I never said anything about that, Mr. Na Jaemin.”

“Then come to the archery club this morning, alright?”

“I never said I wouldn’t go,” Renjun points out, sighing, “But sure.”

“See you soon, Renjunnie~” Jaemin intones lightly, a pitch higher than his usual voice.

“You too, Jaemin.” Renjun confirms, ending the call.

The call ends but Renjun’s smile doesn’t.

* * *

If Renjun could be honest, he would admit that his heart beats faster with every step he takes as he trudges towards his school. He doesn’t exactly know why his heart is beating faster; it’s still quite early in the morning---a little earlier than he would be normally---but he knows that there would barely be any students in school at this time, so it doesn’t make sense that he’s nervous. Even if there are fellow students there, he doesn’t have a reason to be nervous. He’s the student council president---for heaven’s sake. He’s supposed to get used to a lot of people.

Though, Renjun knows, he’s nervous for something else----what if they’re there? He hears a little voice inside him say.

No, it’s too early, He assures himself, clutching the sketchbook in his arms tighter. Renjun knows and is certain that it’s not something he should worry about. It’s not something that he often thinks about---but given the circumstance, it isn’t like Renjun could help himself on thinking nothing but the worst possible scenario---at least in his opinion, if Lele was here, he’d say that it’s not as scary as almost possibly getting hit by an arrow or something---that could happen.

He walks with those thoughts in mind, not noticing that he has already reached the green mesh fence that separates the archery field from the school grounds. It’s too familiar for Renjun’s liking.

It’s only for a week, he reminds himself, do it for Jaemin. He thinks that maybe, this would be the only time he’ll ever even have to go to this place again. That thought comforts him---even by just a little.

From this view, he sees Jaemin, still in his archery clothes, with a soft smile on his face---seemingly pleased with himself. Renjun sees three arrows sticking onto the target. Jaemin had just hit a bullseye----not once, but thrice. Renjun knows this is---most likely---a normal occurrence for Jaemin, nevertheless, this puts a smile on Renjun’s face and he claps while trying to not make the sketchbook fall from his chest.

Jaemin seems to have heard this as he quickly snaps his head towards Renjun’s direction. Renjun holds his sketchbook with one arm as he waves at Jaemin with the other. Jaemin waves back, smiling brightly, before going down to the field and running towards Renjun. Renjun takes a few steps forward until he’s close to the green metal mesh of a fence. Jaemin smiles brighter when he arrives close enough at the other side.

“You actually came,” Jaemin comments, holding onto the green metal mesh.

Renjun feels his lips tug into a lopsided smile, “You didn’t think I would come?”

“I guess?” Jaemin shrugs, “It’s not like that I’m on the top of your priorities, right?” Jaemin shakes his head, “I’m just surprised that you actually made time for me, considering how much work you get as part of the student council.” He explains.

Renjun rolls his eyes, “I wouldn’t turn down a simple request like yours,” He crosses his arms, “Besides, I can make time for you,” Renjun smiles brightly.

Renjun, as much as he can, doesn’t want to turn down any requests by the person he’s dating. It’s something he has grown accustomed to doing after seeing the first few people complain on how he’s not “doing enough” or “not genuine enough”. In dating, Renjun knows completely well that there will be demands----if anything, Renjun doesn’t mind that at all, really. The problem lies in the knowledge that his responsibilities---like in the paperwork he often gets---will come biting him by the bum. Despite that, he knows that to see the person he’s with happy--- then that’s all that matters.

To keep Jaemin smiling brightly, is something he should do.

Suddenly, Renjun presses his lips together, “I think?” He wonders teasingly.

Jaemin, to Renjun’s surprise, frowns, “You’re not postponing your work for me, right?” He asks, his eyebrows furrowed.

He’s suddenly serious and Renjun doesn’t know why.

“I,” Renjun splutters, not knowing what to say. He didn’t expect to be asked like this---to be somehow confronted upfront like this. “I,” He repeats, evading Jaemin’s eyes, “I guess I am?” He answers tentatively, he knows lying won’t do him any good, not when Jaemin is staring at him straight on---almost observing him.

Jaemin groans, “Renjunnie,” He says softly, but Renjun can hear the slight frustration in his voice. Renjun feels his cheeks burn on how endearing it sounds. “I’d understand if you couldn’t come right now because you have things to do.”

“But you wanted me to come,” Renjun simply replies, looking at Jaemin, slightly pressing his lips together. It’s an honest reply. He didn’t mind coming despite knowing he’ll probably have his morning work be loaded by lunch.

“I did---,” Jaemin shakes his head, “I still do,” Jaemin corrects himself, “But that doesn’t mean you have to agree just to please me,” Jaemin puts a hand on his hips, ”You should think of what you want to do.”

It never really occurred to Renjun that he should think of what he wants to do when it comes to dating----in general, Renjun thinks, it’s the other party’s idea that’s fun and something they would both enjoy; so of course, naturally, Renjun would like the idea of it.

“But I did---I do want to come here,” Renjun presses, looking straight into Jaemin’s eyes. He hopes Jaemin believes it.

Jaemin eyes him for a moment before sighing, “Fine,” Jaemin acquiesced. Renjun sighs in relief internally. “Why don’t you come in?” Jaemin suggests.

Renjun nods sharply, walking briskly towards the club entrance, not wanting Jaemin to wait any longer than he already was---despite being honest that he didn’t expect him to come in the first place. Renjun feels a little bit conflicted with the exchange---not once did anyone confront him like that. No one ever really considered him like that.

Maybe he should ask Jaemin about that later.

Once Renjun enters the club room, he automatically heads towards where Jaemin would be at. He immediately sees Jaemin fiddling with his phone to the side and Renjun walks towards him, almost meekly. Jaemin then places his phone back again in his bag before grabbing the bow and arrow beside him.

Jaemin finally spots Renjun before greeting him again with a wide smile, “Hello.”

Renjun nods at him, “Hello to you too.” He returns the smile. Jaemin has that effect on people---Renjun guesses---an effect where you can’t help just smile the moment you see Jaemin’s smile.

It’s probably contagious at this point, Renjun thinks, knowing well that deep inside him, he doesn’t mind. Renjun doesn’t mind smiling more often than he’s used to.

“So,” Jaemin places a hand on his waist, “Do you want to try?” He gestures to the bow and arrow he’s holding.

Renjun crinkles his nose, “I’m not exactly good at it.” He admits, shivering at the memory of his bad aim. “Not even decent.”

Jaemin raises a brow, “You’ve already tried it?”

“Yep,” Renjun nods, “Once or twice? I guess,” Renjun shrugs, ”I have a really bad aim, and that’s already coming from me.”

“I don’t believe you,” Jaemin shakes his head, taking a step forward towards Renjun, slightly lowering himself to close the distance between their faces, “Since I think you perfectly aimed for my heart with an arrow when you smiled.” He says softly, smile widening.

Renjun squints at him for a moment, not taking off eye contact, before pushing his face back by the forehead with his two fingers, “Your duality amazes me.” He comments offhandedly.

“Duality?” Jaemin questions with a smile still plastered on his face. Is it even possible for someone to smile that much? Renjun wonders.

Renjun ignores the question---he knows he’ll get teased by it if he answers, “I’ll just sit here to the side and draw you.” He gestures to his sketchbook, “It’s been quite a while since I’ve drawn an archer.”

Jaemin hums, walking towards the middle, “I don’t think I’ll be of much fun to draw.” He faces the empty target across the field.

Renjun stares at him. Jaemin, seemingly noticing the lack of reply, looks back at him. “Are you joking?” Renjun asks confusedly.

Jaemin looks at Renjun, puzzled. “What?”

“Don’t you remember?” Renjun tilts his head to the side, “I did say I like your face.”

Renjun wasn’t joking when he said that---Jaemin is attractive. Maybe even that would be an understatement. Renjun’s even surprised he realised he has never seen or noticed Jaemin before. But being the archery loving guy he is and the archery club avoidant person Renjun is, it’s no surprise Renjun hasn’t seen him around---especially when Renjun would just stay cooped up in the student council room or in his classroom (and maybe the occasional art club room).

If anything, Renjun could only dare to compare Jaemin’s attractiveness to one person.

“Oh,” Jaemin exclaims, “You actually meant that?’ Renjun groans in response, rolling his eyes as he places his bag down next to Jaemin’s, making it lean against the wall. “Wow, How blessed can I be for someone as beautiful as you to actually consider me good looking?” He smiles again.

Renjun slumps against the wall, groaning, “Fine, I can take it back if you want.”

“You can’t take it back,” Jaemin grins.

“Don’t worry,” Renjun searches for his art supplies, “I didn’t plan to anyways.” He says, taking a mechanical pencil from his pencil case. He places the sketchbook on his lap.

Renjun watches Jaemin’s face turn serious. From this angle, he could see more of Jaemin rather than watching his back like yesterday. For some reason, when Jaemin starts to hold the bow, there’s a very stoic atmosphere that surrounds him---at least that’s what Renjun feels. The way Jaemin holds the bow above his head in order to draw the string as he sharply focuses on the target elicits a stronger presence---charisma---than he already does.

Renjun starts to understand when Jaemin had mentioned “dates” because surely, a lot of people have fallen in love with him and confessed.

When Jaemin releases the string, the arrow flies to the target hitting a bullseye. Jaemin smiles giddily and making a fist bump in the air with his free hand. It’s amusing to see---Jaemin, who probably has perfect aim, still get excited and happy when he hits the target. As opposed to the charismatic, stoic atmosphere he gave off prior to shooting the bow, he’s filled with this warmth and innocent atmosphere.  
It’s captivating.

And Jaemin looks at Renjun---as if to see if he was watching---and smiles brightly---as if Jaemin had just found the secret to eternal life. His smile looking brighter than the stars. It makes Renjun’s heart leap inside his chest, like his heart had just learned how to be a gymnast and kept on somersaulting inside the small space in his chest. Jaemin’s smile, is blinding. It’s radiant. He looks----

_Beautiful._

Renjun, surprised by the thought, suddenly looks down and feels his hand move on its own across the paper, the mechanical pencil lightly scratching the surface. He knows his ears and cheeks are probably tinted in red---he could practically feel how warm it had become. He’d take glances and look at Jaemin, who starts shooting arrows again---ever so beautifully. He tries his best to capture every feature of Jaemin----he knows it’ll be hard to transfer how captivating Jaemin can be into paper, but he tries. He draws the way how sharp Jaemin’s eyes look when focusing on the target. The way his bone structure is strong yet soft at the same time. The way his hair falls onto his face perfectly.

Renjun feels his cheeks and the tips of his ears get warmer after each thought, his racing thoughts making him dizzy.

Breathing in deeply, he takes a look at his sketches----he’s surprised when he sees he had already sketched Jaemin quite a few times. When Jaemin draws the string, a close up of how he looks when drawing the string, when his eyes are closed, and when he smiles.

When he smiles, Renjun could practically see the stars in his eyes.

Breathing deeply for a few more times, Renjun decided to excuse himself. He places his things on the floor and mutters a quick ‘I’ll go to the restroom’ without waiting for a response from Jaemin.

Renjun, thankfully, still remembers where the restroom is. He didn’t want to go back and embarrass himself further. He immediately goes to the sink and washes his face---hoping the warmth he feels would lessen.

It really doesn’t help when the feelings in his chest made him feel warm.

He tries to push his thoughts away. Inhaling and exhaling deeply by intervals in order to calm his heartbeat, thoughts, and himself down. He lightly pats himself on both cheeks, as if to wake himself up.

_This is ridiculous,_ He thinks, a little bit grumpy at himself for reacting the way he did.

Renjun walks out of the restroom patting his face dry with a handkerchief of his. He pauses when he hears two familiar voices that is definitely not Jaemin but talking to Jaemin.

_“So, where’s your friend?”_ A distinct voice asks.

_“Went to the restroom, or something,”_ Jaemin answers tentatively, _“What are you guys doing here anyways?”_ He questions, _“Both of you rarely drop by in the morning.”_

_“What?”_ Another voice--different from the first one---asks, seemingly in a tone filled with mock offense, _“Is it bad to watch out for our friend?”_ He jokes.

_“Why would you guys need to do that for?”_ He hears Jaemin asks confusedly.

_“Duh?”_ The same voice answers, _“You rarely invite someone here, it’s clearly suspicious.”_   Renjun then hears the guy---at least he thinks it’s the same guy---yelp in pain.  _“What? It’s true!”_

_“Wait,”_ The first guy says, _“I think I know who it is.”_

The voices suddenly went faint---as if they were whispering. Renjun couldn’t decipher what they’re saying. The next thing Renjun knows is both of the voices bid their farewell and left the club room.

Renjun walks out, “Did I just hear that someone was here?”

“Yep, some club members just stopped by,” Jaemin answers, a smile on his face.

“Ah, really?” Renjun tilts his head, “Are you sure I’m not imposing?” He asks, Renjun knows he’s being annoying by asking the same question over and over, but he can’t help the feeling that he might be trespassing---not that it should matter, as being part of the student council grants you access and freedom to go to almost all of the locations in school, but Renjun doesn’t want to abuse that. Maybe Jaemin’s just being nice to him---after all, not everyone wants an outsider in their territory.

Jaemin sighs with a smile,“I told you already,” He repeats himself, Renjun wonders if he’s making him annoyed by being like this, “You aren’t.” He reassures. There’s something comforting and honest about his voice---about the way he said it that Renjun believes his words, wholeheartedly. But the logical side of Renjun---the one that needs reasoning needs to know why someone came to look for him.

Renjun swallows, “Then why---”

“They wanted to meet you,” Jaemin cuts him off.

“Oh?” Renjun exclaims, surprised, “Really?” He asks in disbelief. He sees Jaemin going down to the field---to fetch his arrows, most likely---and extends his hand towards Renjun, a silent invitation. Renjun follows his steps and accepts Jaemin’s assistance on getting down. “Why?” He asks.

“Don’t know,” Jaemin shrugs nonchalantly. With how much it doesn’t seem to mind Jaemin, Renjun doesn’t know whether or not he should be suspicious about it.

“Who were they?” He asks instead, “Do I know them?”

Jaemin pauses and wonders for a moment, “I’m not sure if you know them,” He admits, laughing sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, “But they’re the club president and his boyfriend,” He smiles at Renjun, “Mark-hyung and Donghyuck.”

Renjun pauses. The world almost seemed to stop at the mention of their names.

“Oh.” He just says, rather dumbly.

He didn’t know how to react----or what to say, even. It’s not that Mark and Donghyuck were bad people---no, they are far from that. They are a couple everyone loved----as far as Renjun could tell, and they deserve that love. They are two great people who became better because of each other. Renjun almost envies them for that.

But at the same time, that’s---or rather they are the ones he’s been trying to avoid. The reason why he barely crosses the archery club---the reason why he only visited yesterday when he knows no one would be there.

Mark and Donghyuck are, for the lack of a better term, a free spirit. They do what they love wholeheartedly with passion. They do exactly what they want to do while having consideration for others. They are both like feathers in the air flying and floating softly; together they are both like dandelion petals dancing through the wind gently, softly, and freely. Together, they are both snarky and sweet, especially with a little bit of Donghyuck’s mischief.

Maybe that’s why.

Renjun remembers clearly, Donghyuck and he were in their first year when they had met. For some reason, mainly thanks to Donghyuck’s extrovertedness, they immediately clicked together and became the best of friends. They would ramble on about their frustrations in school and life---and boys, sometimes.

It was around the same year when they had stumbled upon Mark who was shooting his arrows. Donghyuck, the braver one---or rather, the shameless one as Renjun used to always describe him---approached Mark while pulling Renjun along. It was amazing, really--- how Donghyuck became amazed on how Mark hit the bullseye. That day, Renjun clearly remembers, despite Donghyuck being completely shit at archery---just like how Renjun was----Mark still had accepted his application for the club.

That was the day they became a trio, Renjun supposes. Their relationship had developed naturally--somehow. It’s like, as if after that day, they were suddenly always together every single day---Renjun would be watching Mark train every club hours and Donghyuck try to get it right ---he eventually gives up at one point everyday but still supports Mark by shouting cheers that were like jabs---while Renjun would be at the side, watching all of these unfold while painting or drawing on his sketchbook.

Renjun, if he could be honest, misses those days where they’d just laugh at each other---usually by teasing Mark.

“Renjunnie?” Renjun snaps out of his reverie, suddenly seeing Jaemin---who is already by the target---looking at him with concern in his eyes, “You okay?”

Renjun shakes his head, trying to vanish unwanted thoughts. “Why wouldn’t I be?” He smiles, catching up to Jaemin.

Jaemin eyes him in suspicion.

“Whatever you say, Renjunnie.”

* * *

Renjun finds himself, not surprisingly, in the student council room at lunch time going through papers of requests, suggestions, and demands from the students----or at least that’s what he’s supposed to do. It’s not surprising to see all of these papers that he has to read through on his table----he’s even thankful that some from the council has already rejected the obviously bizarre demands and suggestions some students give, so it’s less work from the initial load he has gotten.

Under normal circumstance, Renjun doesn’t mind reading through all these papers. Renjun is the type to do the work that’s given to him diligently and responsibly. He would carefully give his opinion, re-read the paper, correct his opinion if needed, and only then does he approve, reject, or comment on these papers.

This for some reason, however, is not a normal circumstance. Renjun finds himself lazily eyeing the sentences, only to realise that he hasn’t been paying attention and nothing is going into his mind. It makes sense, really. These papers are just filled with the same arguments over and over. Renjun, if he could be honest, doesn’t like reading and re-reading all of those papers at all.

He must be tired---or something. Renjun sighs, placing the paper to the side as he uses a hand to massage his temples. He feels like there’s already a growing headache about to come and bite him in the bum.

He leans back to his chair and stares at the ceiling, not really focused on anything.

He’d be lying if he said that he loved being in this room---or any room in circumstances like this. The space is too wide---too empty. It’s silent, the only thing he can hear is his breathing and the distant noises of students chattering. It’s weird, he thinks, for a public place to be this silent. He thanks the noise for filling up the white noise that he’s too often used to.

_It didn’t use to be like this_ , He thinks and grits his teeth when he realised where his thoughts were going. He should stop---yeah.

He then digs out his sketchbook from his bag along with some pencil and his watercolour and places them on the table in front of him.

_It’s not procrastinating_ , He thinks, you’re only giving yourself a break. It almost makes him laugh---it’s stupid, really. That he needs to give himself a break---an idea that has always occurred to him but never really took action in. It makes him feel a little guilty for indulging himself in it now---it’s not like he has to finish his work by the end of the day, he has a week or so to finish them.

(He ignores the fact that he can actually get help from his council members. It would be a burden to them.)

Renjun stills himself, breathing in deeply and giving out a loud exhale. He lets himself flip to the next empty page of the sketchbook----he flushes slightly when he realised that he has already occupied five pages or so drawing Jaemin. He doesn’t even know when it had happened---probably when he was doodling in class? Still. It’s something---more than something, even.

He grabs a mechanical pencil and lets his hands do the drawing; letting his mind wander---wander to a specific person---as he does so.

Na Jaemin, in short, is full of surprises. He has only known some things about the guy---which makes sense considering they had only met yesterday. He also refuses to ask Chenle and---by extension--- Jisung for things about who Jaemin is. He’s a bit tempted to do so, as he has never dated anyone who’s friends with Chenle--at least none that he’s aware of.

If Renjun could be metaphorical, Jaemin reminds him of an open book. His feelings and emotions can easily be read through his facial expressions. It’s quite amusing, really. To see how his face can go from a really bright smile to a frown with his furrowed brows.

_It’s cute_ , Renjun thinks, his lips breaking out into a smile.

Here are the things he has observed about Na Jaemin:

  1. Jaemin is one of, if not the best, archer in the archery club---apparently. He is also expected and anticipated to be the next Club President. Despite all of that, he genuinely just wants to stay as a member out of love for archery rather than being the best. His dedication is left unbothered, Renjun admired him for that.  
  

  2. Jaemin may be a flirt, but an accidental one---if you could call it that. If anything----he is a genuine one. He’s honest---maybe a little too honest at times, but the compliments he gives are sincere and from his heart. His genuinity shows in his face---it shows in his eyes how honest he can be when saying something. It’s a little bit scary, but comforting.  
  

  3. Jaemin can be observant---whether or not that applies to everyone or not is what Renjun’s not sure of. He’s surprised by this fact---he hasn’t met a lot of observant people after all. He recalls earlier events and until now it still surprises Renjun that Jaemin has remembered something he said so nonchalantly from the phone call. It’s somewhat endearing.  
  

  4. Jaemin, on top of being observant, is smart, so to say. Not regarding grades or anything---Renjun doesn’t dare to pry on stuff like that---but rather, on reading people and knowing how to act according to what he sees and/or knows. Renjun is still thankful Jaemin didn’t pry or anything---while some people would, Jaemin just backed off. Renjun really likes him for that----he likes how Jaemin is really someone he can trust.



For now, that’s all Renjun could list---he’ll probably remember more once he’s in the four walls of his bedroom.

It’s strange, really. For someone like Jaemin----whose existence they both weren’t even aware of until yesterday----to be this captivating but Renjun guesses, it’s not really strange per se if he’s had people confess to him. Renjun recalls him saying ‘people I dated’ or something, so that must mean that quite a lot of people had confessed to Jaemin too.

Renjun can’t blame them, Jaemin has his good sides--- _attractive_ sides even.

Renjun sighs audibly before taking a good look at what he has drawn---

“Fuck,” He mutters, hitting his head against the table. Maybe the physical pain can help him ignore the rising heat in his cheeks and the rapid change in his heartbeat---he feels his heart thump against his chest. Renjun bites his lips in frustration before hitting his head against the table.

Surely, he’s gone crazy.

He looks at his paper again, rubbing his forehead and silently cursing himself for even doing that. But as he looks at the sketchbook, he starts feeling his cheeks and the tips of his ears heat up again and he almost wonders if it’s possible to set one’s self on fire.

On his sketchbook, both left and right pages, are just filled with doodles and drawings of Jaemin.

He only planned on doing one but this is probably what he deserves for thinking about Jaemin.

Despite that, he doesn’t feel bad for being able to doodle a lot of Jaemin. Jaemin is a great muse with an attractive face and a great personality. It’s refreshing. For Renjun to draw someone---or anything really---without feeling like he’s slaving for it is really unfamiliar but nevertheless, welcomed.

It’s embarrassing though on how easy it is for Renjun to just go and draw Jaemin. He has enjoyed all of his past muses, really, looking at them and drawing them from memory. Everyone has a unique feature that separates them from others and Renjun always tries to translate those into his artworks. Though it is interesting to do, it’s not always the most fun---especially when he doesn’t enjoy being with them, not that Renjun would ever admit it.

It’s just, really, really refreshing to draw Jaemin.

Renjun feels himself succumb to---to whatever he’s succumbing to. He takes his watercolour and hopes that he can mix the right amount of colours to perfectly colour his muse. His phone suddenly rings and makes him stop. He digs his phone from his pocket and sees Jaemin’s contact name---that stupid contact name that makes Renjun smile as he shakes his head from the sheer stupidity and cuteness it has.

Renjun picks it up.

“Aren’t you busy eating?” Renjun asks, checking the time on his wristwatch. Only thirty minutes or so has passed since Jaemin’s supposed lunch time schedule---at least from what he remembers.

“Why would I eat without even asking you if you already had?” Renjun rolls his eyes at this.

“I’m not five, I can watch out for myself.”

“Really?” Jaemin asks, obviously not believing Renjun, “I’ve heard otherwise from Chenle.” Renjun groans, of course. Chenle’s a good kid---maybe a little too good if he’s venting his frustrations about Renjun to other people. Chenle has reminded Renjun to bring something to eat for lunch when he’s doing paperwork. Renjun doesn’t mean to ignore it, he just forgets, really.

“Fine,” Renjun relents, picking up his brush with his free hand.

“So, you haven’t eaten right?” Jaemin asks once again.

“No,” Renjun answers, smiling when he’s satisfied about the colour he’s gotten.

He hears Jaemin chuckle from the other line, “Where are you right now?”

Renjun hums, “Why?” He questions, “I’m currently in the student council room.”

“Right,” Jaemin confirms, “See you soon, Renjunnie~” He hangs up before Renjun could even say goodbye. Renjun dismisses the whole call in his mind, pocketing his phone and resuming his work.

It doesn’t surprise Renjun when Jaemin arrives with a whole tray filled with a mountain of different kinds of bread.

“What is that?” Renjun asks, raising a brow in disbelief.

“Lunch.” Jaemin simply says, putting the tray onto the table.

Renjun tilts his head to the side in confusion, “For?”

Jaemin smiles brightly, “You.”

Renjun eyes the pile of food. He couldn’t be serious, right? “Are you sure about that?” Renjun asks tentatively, in disbelief.

Jaemin hums, pulling a chair to sit on, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Renjun bites his lip, “Why would you?” He retaliates instead, not knowing how to reply.

“Because I’m a good boyfriend?” Jaemin asks in a tone a lot more playful than what Renjun deems to be necessary.

Renjun scoffs at the answer, “Running for best boyfriend award, aren’t we?”

Jaemin smiles wider, “I try.”

Renjun stares at him. He believes Jaemin but at the same time, he’s also in massive disbelief and doubt. Why would Jaemin even do such a thing for someone he barely knows?

Jaemin, as if sensing Renjun’s thoughts, leans forward, “We only have a week, right?” Renjun nods dumbly, “Then I’ll try to be the best boyfriend I can ever be.” Jaemin winks.

Renjun, despite still being troubled and feeling his cheeks heat up, sighs, surrendering, “Okay.” He says, taking one of the packaged breads and opening them up. Jaemin gives a satisfied hum in response as he watches Renjun eat, a smile plastered on his face.

Jaemin then takes notice of the sketchbook Renjun has on the table, “Ooh~” He exclaims in curiosity, “What are you drawing?”

Renjun feels his face heat up in embarrassment---he totally forgot his sketchbook is open for anyone to see, “Who,” He mutters in between chews, hiding his face behind the bread he’s holding.

“Hmm?” Jaemin looks up at him, “What did you say?” Jaemin raises both of his brows---it makes him look like a puppy.

“Who,” Renjun repeats, swallowing, “Is the question.”

Jaemin hums in amusement, “Alright then,” He leans forward, “Who is it?” He asks, teasing smile on his face.

Renjun feels like dying from embarrassment and the way his heart seems to run wildly, “You.” He replies, peeking from behind the bread. His cheeks feeling like they are in flames as he wishes to be swallowed up by the ground.

Jaemin, to Renjun’s surprise, acts differently. Jaemin stares at him for a moment, his eyes opened wide in surprise and a dumb smile on his lips before he shyly looks down and quietly shakes his head, a hand on his nape as he shyly laughs. Renjun can see the tint of red in Jaemin’s ears and the way Jaemin shyly smiled. It’s cute.

_He’s cute_ , Renjun thinks, _Jaemin’s cute_.

Renjun suddenly loves this room a little more.

* * *

It surprises Renjun when he sees Jaemin at the end of hallway after class hours.

Jaemin is leaning against the wall with one feet planted flat against the wall, he’s tapping on his phone with a neutral expression on his face. It was odd to see Jaemin not smiling. Renjun wonders why Jaemin is here when---at least from what Renjun presumes---he would be at the archery club drawing some arrows.

“Jaemin?” Renjun calls out, walking towards the boy, Jaemin looks up at him and perks up, a smile blossoming his face. Now that’s the Jaemin Renjun knows and is familiar with. “What are you doing here?” He questions.

“I was waiting for you,” Jaemin answers simply as they both fall into step going down the staircase.

“Why though?” Renjun inquires, “Aren’t you supposed to be in the archery club?”

Jaemin shrugs, “I can take a break today,” He looks at Renjun, “Why don’t we go somewhere?” Jaemin grins.

Somewhere? Renjun thinks, running down the events that had happened earlier to see if he missed any information. Surely Jaemin never mentioned anything about going somewhere.

Renjun squints at him in suspicion, “What do you mean?”

Jaemin smiles brightly, “Let’s go on a date!” He announces.

Renjun pauses in surprise, halting in his step, “A date?” He tilts his head in a mixture of shock and confusion.

Jaemin nods in confirmation, “Yeah, I already have an idea where to take you,” He admits shamelessly.

“But we’re only on our second day?” Renjun reminds him. It’s almost insane---really. Usually, Renjun only goes on dates on saturday and spends the rest of the week in school and only walks the person he’s dating home.

“Yeah, so?” Jaemin questions, raising a brow.

Renjun lets out a sigh, he has nothing against it, really. It’s just odd. And new. “Isn’t it too fast?”

“Is it?” Jaemin wonders out loud, his brows furrowing slightly as he looks at the ceiling, “We only have seven days so we should do as much as we can, right?” He smiles, looking back at Renjun.

Renjun can’t deny Jaemin’s logic---it’s reasonable. There’s nothing wrong with that---what’s wrong is that there’s something in Renjun’s stomach that makes it churn at the idea of going on a date with Jaemin. Maybe it’s just a growing stomach ache, Renjun convinces himself. He presses his lips together. He should have it check out later if it lasts longer.

Renjun sighs, surrendering, a lazy smile on his face as he takes a step again, “Right,” He affirms, “So where do you want to go?”

Jaemin doesn’t say anything but smiles instead as he leads the way. Renjun follows him in silence. There’s a smile on Jaemin’s face as he holds onto the straps of his bag, Renjun feels the need to be suspicious---but decides not to. Wherever Jaemin wants to drag him to, he’ll just follow.

They are greeted by some students as they head out. They’d greet them back properly. Renjun is kind of surprised on how known Jaemin is actually is---he might be a total arrowhead but he probably has his own fan base, or something.

“Popular, aren’t you?” Renjun teases with a playful smile, lightly poking Jaemin’s arm.

Jaemin walks a few steps ahead of him and swirls around, looking at Renjun directly, “Jealous?” He asks playfully with the same teasing smile on his face.

Renjun rolls his eyes.

“You know,” Jaemin interrupts him before Renjun has even said anything, “If you keep rolling your eyes like that, I’d demand you to only have your eyes on me.” He grins before stepping back to Renjun’s side.

“You wish,” Renjun scoffs at him, “You’re not as charming as you think.”

Jaemin is charming as he think he is, maybe even more, but Renjun won’t admit that.

Jaemin stops walking, halting Renjun in his tracks. Renjun’s about to question why until he sees Jaemin smile wider, a glint of mischief in his eyes. It makes Renjun feel somewhat nervous.

“I beg to differ,”Jaemin opines, “I am actually quite charming,” He says, probably trying to convince Renjun.

Renjun stares at him for a moment, looking up and down,“Oh really?” Renjun gives him an unimpressed reply, a lazy smile crossing his face. “I don’t see how.” Renjun shrugs, unapologetically teasing.

Jaemin, unbothered by it, takes a step forward closer to Renjun, “Really.” He affirms, nodding slightly and not breaking eye contact.

Renjun shrugs, holding onto the straps of his backpack, “Prove it.” He challenges nonchalantly.

That seems to be the wrong thing to say when Jaemin suddenly steps closer, their shoes meeting at the tips. Jaemin, with a sly smile on his face, suddenly lifts a hand to the side of Renjun’s face, ever so slightly touching him as he brushes his fingers along Renjun’s cheek. The action sets Renjun’s skin on fire with the heat trailing to where Jaemin had brushed his fingers. He sees Jaemin looking all over his face, from his eyes, nose, and lips with such an intense and focused gaze that Renjun almost felt like he’s going to melt. It makes Renjun feel embarrassed how close and intimate the whole action is. His heart hammers inside his chest against his ribcage almost painfully so.

Too much, Renjun thinks, quickly side steps away from Jaemin and brisk walks. Not knowing how to react or respond.

“Did I prove you wrong?” Jaemin calls out, following Renjun.

Renjun doesn’t reply, instead he opts for glaring at Jaemin as hard and as scary as he can, his ears and cheeks still tingling red. It probably isn’t scary when Jaemin just laughs at him. Renjun pouts at this.

“Ah, you’re so cute, Renjunnie~” Jaemin sings, he pinches Renjun’s cheek. Renjun whines, lightly slapping him by the arm. They both pause midstep, looking and staring at each other.

They laugh.

* * *

They keep walking until they reach the train station, they would be silent at times but it’s a comfortable one. They would randomly point at something and laugh, not really having the need to talk about a certain topic. They were being random and nonsensical most of the times---Renjun had the chances to showcase his terrible jokes, but Jaemin smiles at him anyways.

It’s fun.

The atmosphere they have is relaxing and Renjun feels at ease---like he doesn’t have to do anything to keep up with his tiring image. He has noticed that feeling since he has met Jaemin. It’s as if Jaemin’s presence puts him at ease.

It’s part of the Jaemin effect, maybe.

Renjun continues to follow Jaemin once they had arrived. Renjun holds onto Jaemin’s bag in order not to get separated in the crowded streets. He still has absolutely no idea on where Jaemin is taking him. He tries to remember if this certain area had anything related to archery before he realises that he has no idea what he’s even guessing at. Renjun lets Jaemin navigate through the streets, looking at his phone from time to time.

Jaemin suddenly pauses, “We’re here,” He says, smiling.

When Renjun takes a look at the place Jaemin had taken him to, his jaw slightly drops in surprise.

_Moomin & Me Cafe_, it reads.

It suddenly brings a lot of memories to Renjun. He remembers clearly that only a few of the ones he dated had brought him here willingly---he remembers being the one to suggest this place only to be mocked by his dates. Since then, he tried to avoid suggesting this place despite him wanting to go.

Renjun looks at Jaemin. He doesn’t know how Jaemin found out about this place---or how he even found out that Renjun likes it (He has to know that fact, right?)---but all he knows is that he’s trying not to cry and explode in happiness on how much he’s missed this place.

Jaemin looks back at him. For a moment his eyes seemed to widen before worry etched onto his face, “Hey wait--” Jaemin tries to say, almost flailing his arms---not knowing what to do with his hands, “Why are you crying?” He asks worriedly, his brows furrowed in concern but a smile is playing on his lips.

Renjun pouts his lips at Jaemin, his bottom lip protruding before lightly punching Jaemin by the stomach, “I hate you right now,” He whines, wiping his unshed tears, “I hate you so much.”

“Is that so?” Jaemin smiles teasingly, he gestures to the opposite direction of the cafe, “Do you want to leave then?” He says, a little bit more playful that what Renjun deemed necessary.

“Shut up,” Renjun mutters before he grabs hold of Jaemin’s shirt in between his fingers, tugging him towards the cafe, “Let’s go.”

Jaemin laughs, letting Renjun tug him inside the cafe. The cafe greets them with soft, mellow yet upbeat music and Renjun would be lying if he said he didn’t miss hearing those tunes. The brightly coloured walls and the human sized statue of Moomin papa. Renjun immediately taps Jaemin the shoulder, pointing at the statue.

“Look!” He says excitedly, slightly jumping in his step, “It’s Moomin papa!”

Jaemin just smiles at him and his antics, “Oh?” He exclaims, “Who’s that?” Renjun feels his heart drop at the question.

“What?” Renjun asks in disbelief before pulling Jaemin by the hand towards the character. He points at the statue, “This is Moomin papa---he’s Moomin’s dad!” Renjun explains, “He’s a really nice and caring father, a bit of an enabler at time, but he’s really sweet!” Renjun purses his lips, nodding his head through the explanation.

Jaemin hums, looking around, “What about that character?” Jaemin points to a character with his free hand---Snuffkin! Renjun almost skips towards where Snuffkin is, his hand still inside Jaemin’s.

Then it continues---Jaemin would point to a character that he doesn’t know about and Renjun would describe and explain who they are and what they are in relation to Moomin---Renjun’s apparent favourite character. They proceed walking inside, Renjun talking about Moomin and simply gushing about the series and the characters every time he sees something he should mention about Moomin---which is basically, almost everything in the cafe.

It’s not like it’s Renjun’s first time, but really, it’s been so long that to Renjun, it might as well be his first time again. A lot of the interior and art has changed, some of the statue’s locations were relocated somewhere else based from what Renjun could remember.

It’s exciting.

It’s only until they reached the shop part of the cafe---where they sold Moomin items--did Renjun feel Jaemin’s hand fix the way they intertwined their fingers.

Renjun didn’t even notice it.

Renjun yelps, feeling the tips of his ears, his cheeks, and his hands set on fire, dropping Jaemin’s hand---he feels so embarrassed to hold Jaemin’s hand like that. Jaemin looks at him amusedly.

“Ah! It’s Moomin!” Renjun says instead, pointing at the plushies of Moomin on the shelves and walking towards it, not wanting to embarrass himself further. He has to save what little dignity he has left, right? Though he doesn’t want to admit---holding Jaemin’s hand felt natural---almost instinctual. Renjun feels his stomach churn.

It must be hunger. Yes. Definitely.

Jaemin stands beside him---suddenly, Renjun is aware on how close they are. Their hands brush next to each other and Renjun doesn’t know how to react---he doesn’t know what to do about it.

Especially not when he can hear his pulse rate rise in his ears. When he feels Jaemin’s skin come in contact with his--even if it’s just barely.

It’s so stupid, Renjun almost calls himself a whole headass for suddenly being this aware of Jaemin.

“So this is Moomin, huh?” Jaemin says to no one in particular, Renjun looks at him and sees him holding a Moomin plush. Jaemin turns to look at him, his never-ending and never leaving smile in his features, “He’s really cute, isn’t he?”

_You’re cute._

Jaemin stares at him, his smile widening---only then did Renjun realise that he said it out loud. Jaemin smiles teasingly, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he leaned closer towards Renjun.

“What did you say?” Jaemin hums, “Can you say that again?”

Renjun, out of instinct and at loss for what to do, shoves his hands towards Jaemin’s face as he briskly tries to get away, trying to calm down his raging heart beat.

“I said let’s just go and eat!” He replies, slightly raising his voice.

He hears Jaemin laugh behind him and it makes Renjun’s stomach do that churn thing again.

It’s like there’s butterflies flying around Renjun’s stomach to his throat. It makes him feel like puking.

It’s Jaemin’s fault, Renjun thinks accusingly and wonders if he’ll ever have the chance to put Jaemin in a chokehold for this.

* * *

They luckily got a seat next to the window on the second floor. As they wait for their food to arrive, Jaemin hogs all the free plushies that’s sitting around and brings them to their table. The Moomin family sits besides Renjun while Snufkin, Little My, and the others sits with Jaemin. Renjun’s embarrassed at Jaemin’s antics, but he can’t complain when he likes seeing the whole Moomin family around them.

It’s really nice and relaxing to see Jaemin enjoying himself too---he even promised Renjun earlier that he’ll try to watch it as soon as he can---and Renjun just feels giddy and happy to find someone who is genuinely enjoying the place as much as he does. It makes it feel even more special and heartwarming.

The waiter comes to their table with their orders--- Renjun ordering pancake Moomins and Jaemin ordering a Moomin curry. Once the waiter places their orders, Renjun hears Jaemin gasp in awe.

“Woah,” He exclaims, blinking at the food----his rice was shaped like Moomin’s head with what Renjun presumes to be seaweed for eyes, “This is so cool,” He comments, clearly amazed.

Renjun doesn’t try to hide his smile as he nods, “It is!” He almost bounces in his seat in joy, “Look at this too!” Renjun spins his pancakes around to let Jaemin see the Moomin head shaped pancake with fruits surrounding them. “It looks really good, right!” Renjun excitedly says, marvelling at how amazing it looks.

Jaemin hums in response, “Now I see why you like them,” He comments nonchalantly, “I still have to watch the whole series to understand what you’re talking about though,” Jaemin pouts playfully.

Renjun rolls his eyes, “You don’t have to, you know,” He points out, spinning the plate for the Moomin pancakes to face him again.

“But you look excited about being here, I want to understand why too,” He says before pointing at Moomin beside Renjun, “Though I can see how the cuteness can help.” He smiles.

Renjun places the Moomin plushie on his lap, “Well, I guess my excitement came from not being able to come here in a long time?” He wonders outloud.

Jaemin hums, “Oh? You’ve been here before?” He tilts his head to the side.

Renjun nods, “Yeah, with Mark and Donghyuck,” He puts snorkmaiden on the table, right next to his food. He freezes when he realised what he said.

“Mark and Donghyuck?” Jaemin asks. Renjun glances at him and sees him looking at him curiously.

It feels like his eyes were looking through his soul.

Renjun nods, avoiding eye contact, “They used to be my friends.”

“Used to be?” Jaemin asks in confusion.

“Used to be.” Renjun affirms.

Renjun remembers the times wherein Donghyuck and Mark would come with him here despite not knowing anything about Moomin. He remembers how they---usually Donghyuck---would tease him about his addiction to Moomin and how they would complain about always coming here and yet would end up accompanying him anyways.

Renjun sighs, before he hears a shutter sound. He quickly looks up and sees Jaemin taking a picture of him again.

“Jaemin!” He calls out in disbelief, “Delete that!” He pouts.

Jaemin just laughs, “Look at you,” He turns his phone around, “You look cute though.” The picture shows Renjun pouting while looking at the Moomin on his lap.

“Delete it,” Renjun whines, “You haven’t stopped taking pictures of me since visiting the Moomin Valley!”

Jaemin sticks out his tongue, “I won’t stop at this point.”

Renjun groans in response, “Are you going to make a shrine or something?”

“Great idea!” Jaemin nods playfully, “I’ll build a shrine worthy of an angel like you.” Jaemin grins.

Renjun scoffs in annoyance, but a smile comes to his face, “Well, in anycase,” Renjun leans forward, “It’s not just Mark and Donghyuck, you have someone else close to you that I brought here with me,” Renjun smiles teasingly.

Jaemin pauses for a while, thinking, “Chenle?” He wonders in question.

Renjun blanches, “Why would I date _Chenle_ out of all people?” He asks in disbelief, Jaemin shrugs.

“It’s a possibility.”

“Nope,” Renjun shakes his head, “If anything, Chenle’s a brother to me.”

Jaemin hums, “I really can’t think of anyone but Chenle.” He admits.

“He’s closer than you think,” Renjun playfully winks at him, before slicing a pancake and taking a bite, “I’m surprised they never told you though?” Renjun thinks out loud, swallowing the pancake.

Jaemin rolls his eyes before he starts to eat his curry, “I should probably ask tips from them on how to woo you,” He smirks before sighing mockingly, “Though I guess I shouldn’t take their advice, considering they became your ex and all.”

Renjun raises a brow at him, a sly smile playing on his lips, “Then how are you going to ‘woo’, “ Renjun makes air quotes with his fingers,”me, exactly?” He challenges innocently.

“By charming you.”

“Right,” Renjun nods stiffly, “Because you’re charming, right.” He agrees emotionlessly.

Jaemin leans forward, closer to Renjun, “Should I repeat what I did earlier then?”

Renjun burns at the memory, angrily shoving a pancake slice into his mouth, “Shut up.” He angrily chews, a pout on his face.

Jaemin laughs. Renjun tries his best not to smile.

They eat in silence, their soft hums to the melody fills their ears. It’s calming---relaxing even. Renjun feels in complete ease. It’s like breathing fresh air after staying in somewhere polluted for so long.

It feels great.

“You know,” Jaemin suddenly says, making Renjun look at him in confusion, “You should really stop pouting.”

Renjun swallows his pancake, raising a brow, “Why?”

“It makes me want to kiss you.”

Renjun drops his fork, his eyes widening. Out of embarrassment, Renjun throws the nearest thing at him---it’s Moomin. It hits Jaemin straight to the face.

Renjun lets out a horrified gasp.

“Moomin!” Renjun exclaims, grabbing the plush from across the table, “Are you alright?” He pats Moomin, inspecting every inch of him. When he found that nothing was wrong, he sighs in relief, “Thank god you’re okay.” He suddenly hears Jaemin whines beside him.

“What about me, Renjunnie?” Jaemin pouts at Renjun.

“What about you?” Renjun raises a brow, trying not to smile.

“Ah, so harsh, Renjunnie~” Jaemin intones, still pouting his lips.

“Alright then,” Renjun smiles kindly, mocking fake sweetness, “Where does it hurt?”

Jaemin points at his lips, “Here,” He says before smiling, “Kiss the pain goodbye?”

Renjun scowls, cringing, “You’re insufferable.” He says.

Despite that, he has a smile on his lips.

* * *

“Really,” Renjun insists, “You should’ve let me pay for mine.” He lightly bumps to him to the side.

The usual city noise welcomes them, it makes Renjun cringe a little on how loud it was. Being in the cafe made him momentarily forget how noisy it can get in this side of the city.

“I told you,” Jaemin glances at him with a lazy smile, lightly bumping him back, “You didn’t have to, I invited you anyways,” He explains again. Renjun sighs as they fall into comfortable silence. He didn’t realise how stubborn Jaemin can get. Despite how many times Renjun tried to convince Jaemin that he’ll pay, Jaemin wouldn’t budge in anyway.

They walk until they reach a crossing. They pause as they wait for the stoplight to turn green. Renjun feels that something has changed. Something in the way how they seem to walk closer together with their shoulders barely touching and how their hands would brush against each other.

The sound of the roaring engines of the cars can be heard along with some car horns. It adds to the noise of the people chattering and swiftly walking---almost as if they are in a rush. It’s a very city-like thing---and Renjun dislikes it. He dislikes how people seem to be trying so quickly to get home and end the day---Renjun can’t blame them, he does think like that too. But for today, he dislikes it.

If he could be honest, he doesn’t want this to end. Renjun’s eyes widen slightly. He did mean that he didn’t want this day to end, right?

_….right?_ He questions himself. He tries not to bring his thumb to his lips on how conflicted he feels.

Suddenly, he gets accidentally hit by someone who seems to be in a rush and Renjun trips on his own feet, making him step closer towards Jaemin. He should have probably paid attention---the person mutters a quick ‘sorry’, too quick that Renjun almost didn’t hear it; but now it didn’t matter.

Their shoulders are touching each other and their hands brushing ever so slightly against each other.

Renjun feels his heartbeat throb against his chest and feels his pulse rising. Suddenly, he doesn’t hear the sounds around them anymore and it completely becomes non existent, the sound of his pulse rate in his ears drowning it out. His feels his chest tighten and bites his lip, trying to ignore the heat that pools on both sides of his cheeks.

“Then let’s share the bill,” Jaemin suddenly says, Renjun glances up at him---he isn’t looking, his eyes are focused on the colourful billboards showing different types of advertisements on the side of the mall. Renjun looks straight ahead. He feels Jaemin’s hands next to his. “Next time,” Jaemin breathes, barely above whisper.

Renjun feels a sudden warmth explode in his chest, it makes him feel dizzy on how warm and how good it feels. It feels like home.

Renjun glances at Jaemin for a second before looking straight again. With a sudden dash of impulsivity and braveness, he links his pinky with Jaemin’s. “Next time.” He confirms, feeling the younger’s colder pinky against his warmer ones. Jaemin, in return, doesn’t say anything but tightens the hold of his pinky with Renjun’s.

_It’s a promise_ , is left unsaid.

They didn’t let go until they both had to go on their separate ways.

* * *

Renjun comes home with a smile on his face, and it doesn’t seem to leave even until he hits the bed. He texts Jaemin a quick good night message before he’s left to stare at the ceiling.

An important fact that he has learned about Na Jaemin today: Jaemin has the prettiest smile Renjun has ever seen, and if Renjun could be honest, seeing him smile makes Renjun’s chest fill up with warmth and happiness.

He loves seeing Jaemin smile, it feels like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Really big thanks to Mbe, Gab, and Cheryl !! //// v ////) i love you guys uwu !!
> 
> I would love to hear what you think so far !! suggestions/criticisms are accepted !! uwu


End file.
